The Fair Maiden's Hero
by Hello there- I didn't see u
Summary: PJO fairytale! When princess Annabeth is kidnapped Percy is in shocked and must find her. He runs into her best friend, Thalia. Together  with two of there friends, nico and grover  save Princess Annabeth.
1. Chapter 1: Once Upon a time

**I am so sorry but I truly didn't feel like writing for a really long time. I have my reasons (not going to share with you) and they are actually pretty good ones. I am redoing or deleting all my stories and getting rid of this Haley character. Isn't it funny how my least favorite stories are my readers favorite ones? Well this is the first one I'm working on. Enjoy :P **

**Favors plz: I still need a beta! Really Really badly. Oh and even if you read this already before I fixed it read it again. I'm changing a ton of things.**

Fairytale Beginning:

Once Upon a time, there was a beautiful princess with dazzling grey eyes and flowing blonde hair in Greece(Pretend guys-pretend). Starting at age 14 she was proposed to almost every day; princes, men, even little boys, but she said no to every one who asked her. One day when the fair maiden (now 18 years of age)was out picking strawberries for one of her maids because she had gotten sick with the flu and really needed the money from the job. Even though she was a princess and didn't need to bother with those things she said she would go out to the field and pick the berries for her and the maid would still be paid. If you haven't guessed already, the maiden was of the kindest and humblest nature. Despite her wonderful qualities, she was kidnapped at the strawberry field. All that was left there was a hand-woven basket with squashed berries falling out of it and a note that said:

"We have taken your beloved princess and will torture her to her death- no ransoms excepted. You know why we have to do this and we will feel no regret for it. If you wish for your men to be slaughtered send them to the Castle of D. We're waiting."

Her father (King Fredrick) and his new wife (the princess' step-mom) were completely distraught. They sent out many leagues of their finest soldiers but none came close to saving her at all. It had been a whole week. Since she had been captured. This fair maiden needed a hero . . . fast.

Along the heavily crowded streets of Greece walked a handsome teenager with sea green eyes and shaggy black hair. He was wearing nothing but rags of a blacksmith uniform and was walking home from his tiring job. He had come through the court yard (which was the last thing he wanted to do considering the annoying town caller yelled out almost every second) when to his utter astonishment the town crier came out ringing his bell.

"Hear yee, hear yee: Prince Charles was sent by King Fredrick to try to save the missing princess from the tower of D. He made it very far before he returned. Almost halfway to the castle." The boy gawked at the bell ringing idiot passing by.

"Another coward fails at saving her.," he mumbled to himself. "Do we even have a strong man in this town?" While he was having this talk with himself he accidentally ran into a black haired girl who had about a million and one books in her hands (that he was pretty sure she carried as easily as he would carry a quill).

"Sorry" he said bending down to help her pick up the books. The girl snarled in response and took all the books before he could even help her. He did however catch a glimpse of one of the books covers. It read "1001 ways to kill someone with your bare hands". He was having a hard time swallowing.

"Watch where you are going!" Her electric blue eyes burned with hatred. He wasn't afraid though and he certainly wasn't going to let himself be pushed around by a totally random stranger- especially not by a girl stranger.

"What are you doing? Planning to kill someone by making them read?" He barked. They now were sizing each other up. Her hair was very messy and despite the way her eyes sparked with rage she looked unbelievably tired.

"It's none of your business! Now move or I'll move you myself" She tried to push past him, but he kept following her creating one of those awkward "trying to get through" moments everyone tried to avoid (except Percy apparently). When she was about to roundhouse kick him, the boy noticed something fall out of the girl's pocket. She spotted it but before she could set down her books to get it, he snatched it off the ground and read the scrawl written on it.

"We have taken your beloved princess and will torture her to her death- no ransoms excepted. You know why we have to do this and we will feel no regret for it. If you wish for your men to be slaughtered send them to the Castle of D. We're waiting."

"How'd you get the princess' ransom note?" His eyebrows shot up in confusion.

"I said it's none of your buis-" The girl looked up at him. He actually looked truly concerned. She sighed in frustration.

"By the princess you mean my best friend. I've been trying to rescue her for a week. I'm actually trying to come up with a plan rather then just rampaging off saying "this will be a piece of cake" like all those other fools." She was clearly frustrated and worried. He was just shocked this she beast could have a heart.

"You plan to rescue her by yourself?" he exaggerated each word to make the whole idea sound truly ridiculous. Her jaw squared.

"I could do it with one hand tied behind my back." He didn't take her seriously for a second, hearing enormous doubt in her voice. Plus, a great idea came to him.

"You don't need to. I'm going to help you." She looked like she was going to protest but stopped and sighed once again.

"Fine. I'm Thalia." She offered her hand to him.

"Hello, I'm Percy. I'm going to help you save your best friend." He laughed as her eyebrows shot up to the top of her forehead. Percy took Thalia's hand and shook. She had his word.

Kjidskjrknfihewu **later** fkjhnejkrbfkjer

"So, what have you got so far on the princess' rescue?" Percy inquired. They were sitting around waiting for their dinner to arrive. Percy had suggested they talk about Thalia's "plans". She suggested she ate dinner. They were both pretty happy with this arrangement.

"First of all her name is not "the princess". It's Annabeth and second of all it's not so easy to figure all of this out. To solve a mystery you usually need supplies like evidence, witnesses, suspects . . . and all I have is this piece of paper. No one saw who took her and no one knows what -he or she- plans to do with her." Thalia looked like she had been through hell. There was practically no color to her eyes from staying up all night- worrying for her friend. And planning. And thinking. And what else you need to do to "plan a rescue"

"So you don't have no idea what happened to her and why they took her?" Percy looked absolutely terrified. How could they save the princess in time if they didn't even have a plan! Thalia glared at him.

"Of course I know what's going on, idiot! I was just explaining to you how hard it was to come up with." She let out a deep breath.

"I believe it was one of the titans that took her." Percy's eyes narrowed. He hated the titans. They had been pillaging his town for centuries. It wouldn't surprise him for a second if it was them. He actually now didn't think it was possible for it to be anybody else.

"I also think that they have traps beyond your wildest nightmares everywhere; in the castle and on the way to the castle. So we need to be extra cautious and have very, very good supplies to get us out of those rough situations. That's why I have been working on designing these bad boys." Thalia pulled out paper bigger then any Percy had also seen before He also had never seen better designs before. There were four of them. One was a sword, a normal sword nothing special about it other then it of course having the blade be made out of bronze! And that there was a grapple hook switch that shot out of the handle. It had 50 feet of the thinnest yet toughest rope known to man tucked all inside of that little handle, including a hook with a super sticking substance on it. Way more like the fastest drying cement ever! (shut up about the fact that they probably didn't have cement there- well no probably about it!). Percy saw the use for that weapon but had no idea how it could actually be pulled off.

Next was a battle-axe, also with a bronze blade. It had a autopilot switch. When you pulled the switch it would then sprout legs and crawl round killing anything in sight and would blow up after 5 minutes of setting it on autopilot. This didn't sound like it would work at all!

Next was a simple longbow design. Well, as simple as a design of Thalia's could get. It had silver-tipped arrows instead of the bronze like the rest of them. Some of the arrows had more then just a silver tip to them though. There were ones that flung nets out of them, some that spit out fire and even some that spit out gas that would make your eyes water so much you would become dehydrated. There were so many more- but Percy didn't feel like reading all of them.

Lastly, there was some kind of reed. Percy didn't get how this could be a weapon, but it had a pointed bronze tip that cam out about three inches off of the side. Just in case you know you don't win them over with a beautiful melody.

When Percy finally finished reading through all of them he looked up at Thalia in awe.

"You designed all of these!"

"Yup. That's what I have really been working on this past week. That and the proto-types. I'm actually pretty sure the final copies could be ready in about a day!" Thalia saw Percy's jaw dropped and smirked at him in pleasure. She seemed to be pretty proud of herself. Then her smile faltered.

"We are going to need a couple of people to help us with all of this."

"How many?"

"Two. I designed four weapons so it would be nice if all of them could be used. I have an idea for one of them. He is pretty handy with a reed. Oh and by the wa the long bow is mine."

"The sword is mine" Percy decided. Thalia looked him over not sure about that.

"I know how to use a sword, Thalia." She didn't look like she quite believed him. He was about to explain how long and hard he had practiced to be as good of a swordsman how he was today. How long he had taken to acquire is ground hard muscles and bulging biceps, but saw that all of his explanations would go to waste and decided to save his breath. Percy sighed.

"I know a guy who is pretty good with an axe."

"Great! We leave at noon in two days at the well by the grain field. I will meet you then." She started to leave but then turned back around.

"By the way, I have o idea why they took Annabeth and why they would want to-" She turned back around and stalked off. Percy swore he saw he shaking a little. Once she really left Percy was thinking how he had gotten himself into this mess. He and his big mouth and his clumsiness was going to get himself killed! Percy let out a deep breath and thought about how he had been aching to march into the castle go to the King and demand to be given the permission to save the princess-err Annabeth. He couldn't wait to save her.

Do you like? Please review and tell me what you think about it. Oh and check out my other stories- once I'm done rewriting them because honestly I think they are crap at the moment. I'm trying my best to fix them and it would certainly help of I ad a beta!

-Hello there I- I didn't see u


	2. Chapter 2: The Quest Begins

**I am so sorry but I truly didn't feel like writing for a really long time. I have my reasons (not going to share with you) and they are actually pretty good ones. I am redoing or deleting all my stories and getting rid of this Haley character. Isn't it funny how my least favorite stories are my readers favorite ones? Well this is the first one I'm working on. Enjoy :P **

**Favors plz: I still need a beta! Really Really badly. Oh and even if you read this already before I fixed it read it again. I'm changing a ton of things.**

Fairytale Beginning:

Once Upon a time, there was a beautiful princess with dazzling grey eyes and flowing blonde hair in Greece(Pretend guys-pretend). Starting at age 14 she was proposed to almost every day; princes, men, even little boys, but she said no to every one who asked her. One day when the fair maiden (now 18 years of age)was out picking strawberries for one of her maids because she had gotten sick with the flu and really needed the money from the job. Even though she was a princess and didn't need to bother with those things she said she would go out to the field and pick the berries for her and the maid would still be paid. If you haven't guessed already, the maiden was of the kindest and humblest nature. Despite her wonderful qualities, she was kidnapped at the strawberry field. All that was left there was a hand-woven basket with squashed berries falling out of it and a note that said:

"We have taken your beloved princess and will torture her to her death- no ransoms excepted. You know why we have to do this and we will feel no regret for it. If you wish for your men to be slaughtered send them to the Castle of D. We're waiting."

Her father (King Fredrick) and his new wife (the princess' step-mom) were completely distraught. They sent out many leagues of their finest soldiers but none came close to saving her at all. It had been a whole week. Since she had been captured. This fair maiden needed a hero . . . fast.

Along the heavily crowded streets of Greece walked a handsome teenager with sea green eyes and shaggy black hair. He was wearing nothing but rags of a blacksmith uniform and was walking home from his tiring job. He had come through the court yard (which was the last thing he wanted to do considering the annoying town caller yelled out almost every second) when to his utter astonishment the town crier came out ringing his bell.

"Hear yee, hear yee: Prince Charles was sent by King Fredrick to try to save the missing princess from the tower of D. He made it very far before he returned. Almost halfway to the castle." The boy gawked at the bell ringing idiot passing by.

"Another coward fails at saving her.," he mumbled to himself. "Do we even have a strong man in this town?" While he was having this talk with himself he accidentally ran into a black haired girl who had about a million and one books in her hands (that he was pretty sure she carried as easily as he would carry a quill).

"Sorry" he said bending down to help her pick up the books. The girl snarled in response and took all the books before he could even help her. He did however catch a glimpse of one of the books covers. It read "1001 ways to kill someone with your bare hands". He was having a hard time swallowing.

"Watch where you are going!" Her electric blue eyes burned with hatred. He wasn't afraid though and he certainly wasn't going to let himself be pushed around by a totally random stranger- especially not by a girl stranger.

"What are you doing? Planning to kill someone by making them read?" He barked. They now were sizing each other up. Her hair was very messy and despite the way her eyes sparked with rage she looked unbelievably tired.

"It's none of your business! Now move or I'll move you myself" She tried to push past him, but he kept following her creating one of those awkward "trying to get through" moments everyone tried to avoid (except Percy apparently). When she was about to roundhouse kick him, the boy noticed something fall out of the girl's pocket. She spotted it but before she could set down her books to get it, he snatched it off the ground and read the scrawl written on it.

"We have taken your beloved princess and will torture her to her death- no ransoms excepted. You know why we have to do this and we will feel no regret for it. If you wish for your men to be slaughtered send them to the Castle of D. We're waiting."

"How'd you get the princess' ransom note?" His eyebrows shot up in confusion.

"I said it's none of your buis-" The girl looked up at him. He actually looked truly concerned. She sighed in frustration.

"By the princess you mean my best friend. I've been trying to rescue her for a week. I'm actually trying to come up with a plan rather then just rampaging off saying "this will be a piece of cake" like all those other fools." She was clearly frustrated and worried. He was just shocked this she beast could have a heart.

"You plan to rescue her by yourself?" he exaggerated each word to make the whole idea sound truly ridiculous. Her jaw squared.

"I could do it with one hand tied behind my back." He didn't take her seriously for a second, hearing enormous doubt in her voice. Plus, a great idea came to him.

"You don't need to. I'm going to help you." She looked like she was going to protest but stopped and sighed once again.

"Fine. I'm Thalia." She offered her hand to him.

"Hello, I'm Percy. I'm going to help you save your best friend." He laughed as her eyebrows shot up to the top of her forehead. Percy took Thalia's hand and shook. She had his word.

Kjidskjrknfihewu **later** fkjhnejkrbfkjer

"So, what have you got so far on the princess' rescue?" Percy inquired. They were sitting around waiting for their dinner to arrive. Percy had suggested they talk about Thalia's "plans". She suggested she ate dinner. They were both pretty happy with this arrangement.

"First of all her name is not "the princess". It's Annabeth and second of all it's not so easy to figure all of this out. To solve a mystery you usually need supplies like evidence, witnesses, suspects . . . and all I have is this piece of paper. No one saw who took her and no one knows what -he or she- plans to do with her." Thalia looked like she had been through hell. There was practically no color to her eyes from staying up all night- worrying for her friend. And planning. And thinking. And what else you need to do to "plan a rescue"

"So you don't have no idea what happened to her and why they took her?" Percy looked absolutely terrified. How could they save the princess in time if they didn't even have a plan! Thalia glared at him.

"Of course I know what's going on, idiot! I was just explaining to you how hard it was to come up with." She let out a deep breath.

"I believe it was one of the titans that took her." Percy's eyes narrowed. He hated the titans. They had been pillaging his town for centuries. It wouldn't surprise him for a second if it was them. He actually now didn't think it was possible for it to be anybody else.

"I also think that they have traps beyond your wildest nightmares everywhere; in the castle and on the way to the castle. So we need to be extra cautious and have very, very good supplies to get us out of those rough situations. That's why I have been working on designing these bad boys." Thalia pulled out paper bigger then any Percy had also seen before He also had never seen better designs before. There were four of them. One was a sword, a normal sword nothing special about it other then it of course having the blade be made out of bronze! And that there was a grapple hook switch that shot out of the handle. It had 50 feet of the thinnest yet toughest rope known to man tucked all inside of that little handle, including a hook with a super sticking substance on it. Way more like the fastest drying cement ever! (shut up about the fact that they probably didn't have cement there- well no probably about it!). Percy saw the use for that weapon but had no idea how it could actually be pulled off.

Next was a battle-axe, also with a bronze blade. It had a autopilot switch. When you pulled the switch it would then sprout legs and crawl round killing anything in sight and would blow up after 5 minutes of setting it on autopilot. This didn't sound like it would work at all!

Next was a simple longbow design. Well, as simple as a design of Thalia's could get. It had silver-tipped arrows instead of the bronze like the rest of them. Some of the arrows had more then just a silver tip to them though. There were ones that flung nets out of them, some that spit out fire and even some that spit out gas that would make your eyes water so much you would become dehydrated. There were so many more- but Percy didn't feel like reading all of them.

Lastly, there was some kind of reed. Percy didn't get how this could be a weapon, but it had a pointed bronze tip that cam out about three inches off of the side. Just in case you know you don't win them over with a beautiful melody.

When Percy finally finished reading through all of them he looked up at Thalia in awe.

"You designed all of these!"

"Yup. That's what I have really been working on this past week. That and the proto-types. I'm actually pretty sure the final copies could be ready in about a day!" Thalia saw Percy's jaw dropped and smirked at him in pleasure. She seemed to be pretty proud of herself. Then her smile faltered.

"We are going to need a couple of people to help us with all of this."

"How many?"

"Two. I designed four weapons so it would be nice if all of them could be used. I have an idea for one of them. He is pretty handy with a reed. Oh and by the wa the long bow is mine."

"The sword is mine" Percy decided. Thalia looked him over not sure about that.

"I know how to use a sword, Thalia." She didn't look like she quite believed him. He was about to explain how long and hard he had practiced to be as good of a swordsman how he was today. How long he had taken to acquire is ground hard muscles and bulging biceps, but saw that all of his explanations would go to waste and decided to save his breath. Percy sighed.

"I know a guy who is pretty good with an axe."

"Great! We leave at noon in two days at the well by the grain field. I will meet you then." She started to leave but then turned back around.

"By the way, I have o idea why they took Annabeth and why they would want to-" She turned back around and stalked off. Percy swore he saw he shaking a little. Once she really left Percy was thinking how he had gotten himself into this mess. He and his big mouth and his clumsiness was going to get himself killed! Percy let out a deep breath and thought about how he had been aching to march into the castle go to the King and demand to be given the permission to save the princess-err Annabeth. He couldn't wait to save her.

Do you like? Please review and tell me what you think about it. Oh and check out my other stories- once I'm done rewriting them because honestly I think they are crap at the moment. I'm trying my best to fix them and it would certainly help of I ad a beta!

-Hello there I- I didn't see u


End file.
